The Victator's Ultimate Goof
This has been inspired by the word "Earth" and not "World". A fanon ending for dictator Vicky's era. Made by PookaMustard (talk) 19:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC), the Vicky fan admin. The Victator's Ultimate Goof Chasers' beginning is played *Vicky: ...ME! Vicky! Supreme Ruler of the Earth! Hahahahahahahahahaha! *Masked Man: Your majesty, how many times I told you that conquering just the Earth is bad... *Vicky: Stop it, how many times I told you that Space Wars is just a stupid toy franchise and there are no such aliens in space? *Masked Man: Well think again... that's another way to get stopped, besides the "one" you're after. *Vicky: Just go to the past and stop him! *Masked Man: OK, your majesty. to space. A giant machine is flying near Earth, with an armored guy with an egg symbol on his chest, inside the windshield *???: Look, admiral idiot. I find your lack of knowledge about living things disturbing. *Admiral: But Egg Baker, the Earth is a good planet of living things! *Egg Baker: Do you expect an almost ruined planet to be full of living things? I don't see even a ruler's mansion. *Admiral: There IS a ruler! She's called Tootie or something. *Egg Baker: But that's just one name! I want more so I can make my ultimate omelette on this freaking planet! *Admiral: Ugh... well there are living things. In the form of amoeba, almost dead plants, cells, around 100 million humans, and a giant floating TV. *Egg Baker: 100 million humans? Oh, my lack of confidence in your skills was disturbing, admiral. Sorry. Stop the Egg of Death! Egg of Death stops somewhere between the sun and the Earth. Cut to Vicky and some workers on computers *???: Your majesty, there is a threat heading to Earth from outer space! *Vicky: Admiral idiot! None of this is true! Your lack of truth disturbs ME!! *Admiral #2: Actually there is a threat, with high-definition live photos! *Vicky: Really? If it’s another lie, you're so DOOMED! looks at the monitor, only to see the Egg of Death *Admiral #2: I never lied about threats from outer space! See? *Vicky: Uh oh! The masked man was right! *Admiral #2: Can you now believe that the masked man is indeed Timmy Turner? *Vicky: You don't have proof, admiral idiot! *Admiral #2: I have proof! My eyes are witnesses! *Vicky: Ugh... Oh no! A threat is coming to Earth! We're so DOOMED! to Egg of Death *Egg Baker: So where is that "Supreme Ruler of the Earth" you're talking about. I really like defeating planets ruled by just one ruler instead of many rulers at once. *Admiral #1: I don't know Egg Baker, but I can track her using my latest GPS technologies. The name must be Tootie. *Egg Baker: Tootie doesn't make sense for a ruler's name. I'm not even naming my daughter that. *???: You're not my father, Egg Baker! *Egg Baker: Shut up, Vicky. Admiral, close her up. #1 closes up Egg's daughter, Vicky. Never to be seen again. NOTE: Not to be confused with our main Vicky! *Egg Baker: So far, I like how Tootie said "Supreme Ruler of the Earth" instead of "Supreme Ruler of the World"! And that's the ultimate goof every single planet ruler fell to. Oh poor Gordon... Helena... Robotnik... Ganondorf... so many to name. Charge the Ultimate Omelette canon! Ultimate Omelette canon is charging up. Cut to Vicky *Vicky: So admiral idiot, that's the plan the stupid death machine uses? Throw an egg at the planet and that's all? Your lack of common sense disturbs ME!! *Admiral #2: (Terrified) No! There is common sense in throwing an egg at the planet. (Calm downs) That egg is a giant egg. When it splats on the Earth, there is the sun. The sun acts like a heater, the egg acts like a frying pan, and the Earth acts like an egg. The result is that the sun will fry the giant egg, generating massive heat on the whole planet, and may cause the planet to explode. *Vicky: Oh I’m sorry. My lack of confidence in your common sense disturbs ME!! *Admiral #2: No problem. The solution is… well… get back in time and stop that ship from ever coming to Earth or preparing at least in the past. *Vicky: And where is that time belt I gave to the masked man… admiral runs to Vicky *Admiral #3: Your majesty, we found Timmy Turner with the time belt! *Vicky: What? The time belt? That’s impossible, admiral idiot! *Admiral #3: It IS possible! Timmy was wearing the same suit you gave to your masked men army! *Vicky: Oh noes! Timmy is a traitor!!! He totally ruined me! I hate you Timmy Turner!! *Admiral #2: Actually your lack of ever believing me is disturbing. Even though you hired me. *Vicky: To get tortured, admiral idiot! to Egg of Death *Admiral #1: Egg Baker, the Ultimate Omelette cannon is ready to launch! *Egg Baker: Bring me the button. *Admiral #1: Here it is! Egg Baker a button *Egg Baker: Goodbye, Earth! Ultimate Omelette canon shoots an egg. Cut to Vicky. Timmy is captured with the remote *Vicky: So Timothy Tiberius Turner, the whole time I was looking for you, you were hiding as my trusted right hand man, who is looking for Timothy as well? You traitor twerp! *Timmy: Doesn’t matter now, what matters is why the sky is getting darker… *Vicky: Oh no! egg is seen The egg has been shot! Give me the time belt twerp! *Timmy: Oh no, I have bad news for you. You broke it. *Vicky: I did not! *Timmy: In the past! *Vicky: I said I did not break it! *Timmy: When you were 16, when you were riding through the credits to Maho Mushi, remember? *Vicky: Now I remember clearly… oh noes! egg splats at Earth *Timmy: Now we’re all doomed. Including you, (sarcastically) the so called “Supreme Ruler of the Earth”. Tell me what are you going to do? *Vicky: Cry in terror! The world is over! On 21 December, 2012! *Timmy: But that’s not today… your technology is so outdated... *Vicky: Who cares now, twerp? Because of you, twerp, and me, Earth is doomed! cries… a screen muzzle is seen, cuts to the good Channel Chasers future, Timmy is at the front door leaving home *Timmy: OK, so I think I remembered my old babysitter torturing me, then ruling the Earth. Then everything got fixed until it became the way I see. Now I need a “Past” signpost right now! runs to the horizon to Egg of Death *Egg Baker: The Earth, admiral? Who cares, it’s a pretty stupid planet anyways. They make some idiotic stuff. Like this! a Fairly OddParents comic book Your lack of good planet choosing is disturbing *Admiral #1: I have read this sentence many times, Egg. *Egg Baker: So…? *Admiral #1: Where did you get it? *Egg Baker: Internet? end! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics with alternative endings Category:Fanfics written by User:PookaMustard Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Endings Category:Non-Real Category:Non-Canon